Haunted
by aika-chan02
Summary: Drei had a very strange feeling that there were not alone. There was this demon that wants her dead... and using her brother, Ryu, as bait! Neither their friends or the two siblings were spared! Is there a way to stop this before it's too late?
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

It's been over two years since we moved into a new house. My brother, the same age as me, but two months older than me, and I defined it as a haunted house. It looked so deformed and haunted by evil spirits. It hasn't been repainted yet.

Good thing we moved with our friends Ami, Thei, Rein, Janize and Toshi. Of course, the "new" home was like a boarding house. We soon learned that the house was over four hundred years old.

Of course, there is only one room but loaded with beds exactly for us while our parents fly off to Canada to have a good time and find excellent jobs recruiting employees.

Suddenly, something freaky happened.

When I closed my eyes and fell into a deep slumber, I found myself on a room. I was alone all by myself. Everything was pitch-black.

"Hello, anybody here?" I asked.

But no one answered.

I sighed in frustration and closed my eyes. Where's Ryu (my brother)? Where is everybody? They're gone!

I realized I was in the same room where my friends, brother and I were sleeping. I saw the beds messed up, with the pillows scattered on the floor.

"Ryu?" I called my brother's name.

I felt my heart beating wildly as I looked around the dark place. I could hear footsteps approaching me. I felt sweatdrops flowing down my head as I began to pant hard.

"I-I'm only dreaming, right? I have to wake up!" I said to myself.

The footsteps stopped and there was silence again.

I turned around and found a decaying face of a woman staring furiously at me with her blood-shot eyes. I shrieked and my butt hit the floor.

"W-w-who are you?!!" I demanded.

"You... will…" the woman said in a raspy voice. "…DIE!"

"N-no! Get away from me!" I screamed as I saw the woman holding a knife on her hand, pointing it straight on my chest.

The woman had an evil smile on her face as blood began to drip on her face, making her completely demonic. She pushed the knife hard straight to my chest as I let out a blood-curling scream.

"Drei!" I felt someone nudging me. I fluttered my eyes open and saw my brother, Ryu, staring at me with his piercing emerald-green eyes.

I got up and fell against his chest. I could hear his slow and steady heartbeat. "Oh… brother…!" I cried.

Ryu put his arms around me. "It's okay, sis…"

"Why?" Toshi asked. "What happened?"

"I-it was h-horrible!" I replied between sobs.

"Relax, it was just a nightmare," Thei said sarcastically.

She was right, it was just a _nightmare_. They can be swept away easily, right?


	2. Almost Eaten by a Spider

**Chapter One**

I saw my sister twitching and tossing and turning in her sleep. Toshi and I kept our eyes glued on her. She rolled on the bed when Thei caught her immediately. She almost fell off the bed. I nudged her to wake up until she fluttered her eyes open.

She shrieked and fell against my chest and began to cry on my shirt. "Oh… brother…!" she wept.

I put my arms around her. "It's okay… sis…"

"What's going on?" Toshi asked.

"I-it w-was h-horrible!" Drei replied between sobs.

"It was just a nightmare, you know…" Thei rolled her eyes as if she doesn't care.

I pulled apart from my sister and she leaned her back against the wall. She wiped away her tears and held a soft cushion in her arms.

"What did you see?" I asked.

"I-I was in t-this room…" she began.

"…and?"

"…i-it was dark…and scary. Then I-I heard footsteps…"

"Footsteps?" Ami asked, exchanging glances with Janize.

"Yes," Drei nodded. "Suddenly… this woman was staring at me…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…" Thei shook her fists. "Are you telling me you saw a white lady?" she asked.

"Let her finish," Toshi retorted.

"S-she was t-trying to…" Drei said, slamming her head against the cushion.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"…k-kill me…" she finished.

We were speechless as I watched my sister cry again. She slammed her head on the cushion again. "It all seemed so real…!"

Thei heard her cellphone ringing and it was a text message from Ed. "Damn it!" she cursed.

"I'm gonna get something," Drei stood up and walked off the bed. She went towards the kitchen and I saw her pulling out a knife out of its sheath.

"Drei, what are you gonna do with that?" I asked.

"If that bitch tries to kill me again, I'm gonna stab her to death, even if she takes control of my body," she said sternly, holding the knife on her hand.

Ami turned off the light and hopped onto her bed. "Let's go back to sleep," she said as she closed her eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

But unfortunately, Drei went outside and decided to stay up all night until dawn. She threw a rock on the lake, trying to make it bounce on water, but she failed.

--

I yawned as I closed my eyes to sleep, until I fell into a deep slumber. I moved a bit until I feel comfortable.

I started to dream about something…

I found myself on a dark dungeon. It was dark, slippery and the entire place was covered in cobwebs. I made sour faces when I stepped on poops, making my shoes stinky.

I saw tons of cocoons hanging upside down on the ceiling. I thought they were some kind of DNA or something. I peered closer…

…and discovered they weren't insects or animals after all.

They were humans!

I stepped backwards as I suppressed a scream.

I heard strange noises coming from the distance. I found a hiding place so stupid guards or something won't see me snooping around their territory.

I saw a huge spider with a head of a woman's. She has large fangs, long spider legs and a very huge body. There was a cocoon below her and I could see her saliva dripping out of her mouth. Yeech!

She slowly peered closer towards the cocoon and she fed on it as blood started to drip out of it and her lips were covered in blood with some internal organs. My God, she's feeding on humans!

I covered my eyes using my hands. I couldn't watch!

Before I could react even more, I felt something swirling around me. I saw thick and whitish strings twirling around my body until they reached my chest, over my neck and over my hair until the strings hardened, forming a large cocoon like the ones I saw.

I let out a blood-curling scream as I banged my fists against the shell, begging to be free.

"LEMME OUTTA HERE!" I screamed.

I felt someone carrying the shell with me inside until I fell on the ground with a thud.

"Well, what do you know?" I heard the spider queen hissing. "More food, and it looks yummy!"

I felt my heart beating wildly as I saw through the transparent shell the spider queen ready to feed on the shell. I saw saliva mixed with blood dripping out of her lips as she took a big bite at the bottom, breaking my legs apart.

I shrieked when streams of blood dripped out of my body the monster chewing on my broken legs until she digested them.

I wanted to get out of the shell but it was too late.

I screamed on top of my lungs as I woke up, my heart beating wildly.

"What's wrong?" I heard Toshi asked.

I put a hand on my chest and panted. "I-I had this s-scary… …nightmare," I replied with a soft tone.

"You're telling me you had a nightmare?" Thei asked sarcastically.

"Don't you think you've been over confident to sarcasm?" Janize asked.

"No, I'm not,"

"Yeah you do," Janize retorted.

"A spider monster's trying to eat me!" I began.

"O…kay…?" Ryu raised an eyebrow.

"What is your sister doing staying up all night?" Thei asked, looking out by the window, only to see Drei staring at the stars above.

"I think I don't wanna go to sleep anymore," Janize whimpered. "I don't want to be eaten by a scary monster or something!"

"You guys are such weirdos," Thei commented.

"Ami," Ryu called.

"What?" I asked, turning my head at him.

"Are you gonna stay awake?" he asked.

"I don't know," I shrugged.


	3. Harpy Attack

**Chapter Two**

I am quite a sarcastic person.

I've _never _had a nightmare before…. And I actually _don't _believe in such stuff like that.

I looked by the window and spotted our good friend, Drei, sitting on the ground and holding her knees close together. She stared at the crystal clear lake.

I glanced on the clock and saw it was one thirty-five in the morning.

Great, I want to have a good night sleep! No more distractions, like the stupid nightmares of Ami and Drei. They would suddenly shriek their heads off and cry miserably.

"Can we go to sleep now?!" I bellowed.

Janize stood up and stormed outside. "You sleep while I'll stay awake, even if a sandman puts sands in my eyes while I'm still awake." Huh?

I'll tell you one thing, Janize is quite childish.

"I wonder who'll be the next nightmare's victim," I said.

"If that was me, I'm gonna kick its ass or whatever it is," Toshi replied sarcastically.

"Oh yeah… if it were a giant troll, maybe you'll turn into swiss cheese!" I cackled, causing Toshi to grumble.

"Alright, let's all go back to sleep!" Ami said as her head fell on the pillow, until she fell on a deep slumber. Gee, is she gonna have a damn nightmare again?

"Drei might get ambushed!" Ryu said, staring by the window.

"Looks like she's doing fine…" I replied softly. I yawned as my head hit the pillow. Ah, everything's peaceful. I slowly closed my eyes and fell into a deep slumber. I moved my head a bit until I feel comfortable in my good night sleep.

Soon, I found myself at the kitchen. Everything was pitch-black. I can only see the small light from the window. I felt something touching my fingers.

It was the switch. I switched the lights on.

The dining table was empty, the utensils were clean and the floor is…

…bloody?

My eyes widened. The trail of blood… I followed its trace towards the room where everybody else was sleeping.

The door slowly creaked open. I found my friends sleeping peacefully and the boys were snoring loudly. I grumbled and slammed the door shut.

_Where is that trail of blood coming from? _I thought, following the trail all the way outside.

I decided to go outside to check on Drei and have some fresh air. I looked into my left in search for Drei.

"Drei, where are you?" I called.

I looked down on the grass and discovered that I was stepping on the trail of blood.

I followed the direction where it was coming from. I walked and walked until I saw Drei lying motionless on the ground.

She was bathing in her own blood… and the blood was coming from her!

"T-T-Thei.." she said between coughing out blood. "H-H-He-el-p me…!"

"Drei, what happened to you?!" I asked, approaching her.

"Y-you h-h-have t-to get a-away f-from h-here…!"

"But…"

"Don't worry about me… tell Ryu that I love him… as my brother…"

Did she just say the L word?

Before I could utter a word, a dark winged creature with a head of a woman's and a body of a bird's landed on top of her.

It was too late.

I watched in horror as the harpy fed on her flesh and her internal organs. I found a stick and whacked it on the beast, causing it to roar.

"Get away from her!" I exclaimed.

The harpy glared at me and began to open its talons towards me. I tried to run but the beast grabbed me by the arms. Its grasp was firm that its claws are starting to injure my arms.

Ow! That hurts!

"Let go of me, you damn beast!"

The harpy did nothing but to fly on a certain place with its talons grasping my arms while I did nothing but to scream and struggle.

Few minutes later, the harpy dropped me on its nest. I can see her babies begging for food for them to eat. I raised an eyebrow.

The harpy (or the mother) stared at me with her baleful eyes and extended her talon straight towards my chest.

I missed a breath and let out a blood curling scream. I felt her talon pressed firmly on my chest, until I felt blood streaming out of my lips.

My eyes widened when I gazed at the harpy holding my still beating heart pumping out blood and staining the ground.

The image I see began to blur.

"Shit!" I exclaimed as I woke up immediately. I found myself on the real world, lying on the bed, my friends sleeping peacefully and Drei still outside.

Seeing Drei die in a gruesome way almost drove me into tears. But good thing it was just a dream.

"Thei?" I heard Janize calling me.

"What?" I asked.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

"N-no…" Aw great. Now I have to lie to my friend…

I rubbed my head. "Y-yeah… I thought Drei was really dead…"

"But what is she doing outside?" Janize asked.

I looked by the window and discovered Drei wasn't there anymore. Where could she be?

We heard the door creaked open and saw Drei stepping inside the room.

"Thei?" she called. "Had a bad dream?" she asked.

"Yes," I nodded dryly, trying not to sound like a chicken.

Just then, Drei's brother, Ryu, suddenly woke up.

"Finished from your sight-seeing, sis?" he asked.

Drei just shook her head and sat on her bed. "I had a bad feeling…"

"Huh?"

"That our nightmares can be real…"


	4. Help!

**Chapter Three**

"Err… did you hear something?"

Thei whacked me on the head using a pillow. "Moron…"

"Bitch," I retorted, spitting on her.

The girl grumbled and folded her arms, looking at me at the corner of her eye.

"Yeah, I mean it…" Drei said softly.

"How can nightmares be real?" I asked stubbornly.

"They can kill you, Toshi, those dreams all seemed so real…"

Ryu gazed at the clock and it was two forty-two in the morning. Thei looks irritated and arrogant.

"I don't want any distractions! Forget about the fucking nightmare I had!" she yelled, stomping her foot furiously on the floor.

I sneered at Janize, who was shivering and shaking her fists. "Ooohhh… I don't wanna go to sleep anymore!" she whimpered.

"Stop acting like a big baby and go to sleep," Thei scolded her and went back to bed, same as me and the others.

"You're starting to get on my nerves," Ryu said as he went back to bed.

"B-but what if I had a nightmare…?" Janize complained. "Like a giant sea monster serving me at the other sea monsters as their dinner?" Err… weird much? She really **is **childish…

"You guys go to sleep, I'll just go to – " Drei began, standing up.

"Where do you think you're going?" I interrupted, grabbing her by the wrist.

"Hey, those are my lines!" Ryu retorted.

"I'll just get something from the kitchen!" Drei replied.

"But where was the knife you were holding a while ago?" Ami asked.

Drei was silent at first. I grumbled, waiting for her answer.

"Well, where is it?" I asked impatiently.

"I put it back into its sheath." She replied dryly.

Thei sighed in frustration and launched herself on her bed. "Just go to sleep!"

--

I really **hate **Thei's gross attitude.

First, she whacks Toshi on the head and now she calls me a big **baby**?!! I want to put a whammy on her until her skull has a huge fracture!

I don't understand why everyone calls me a childish person. Is it because the way I speak? Act? Move?

I noticed that the siblings, Ryu and Drei, were acting strangely.

I shrugged and felt my head hit the pillow as I slowly closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. Ah, this is the life…

I found myself on the same room where we were sleeping. No one else was around. The bed sheets were tidy and the pillows were well-arranged. I stepped out of the room to look for the others.

"Hello? Is anybody here?" I called.

But no one answered.

I felt goosebumps… I can feel myself shivering with fear. I am lost and alone…

Just then, I heard low moans from somewhere nearby, freaking me out. Where are they coming from?

Everything's pitch-black. I can see nothing but the darkness.

I found a little sunlight in front of me. I shouted delight and dashed towards it. I twisted the doorknob.

But unfortunately, the door won't open.

"H-huh?!" I missed a breath, forcing the door open.

I grunted until I heard it click. Yes!

The door creaked open until I caught sight of Drei. She was standing outside, doing nothing.

"Drei!" I called. But she didn't hear me.

I tried calling her name many times, but it was no use.

My God, there it is again! Those moans...!

"Mama_…_" I heard someone calling me from behind. I looked down and saw a girl, which was a toddler, looking at me with tears strolling down her cheeks.

"What's wrong, little one?" I knelt down and stroked her hair. I'm not her mommy!

"I'm lost…" the little girl replied.

Before I could utter a single word, I saw more kids looking at me. I noticed that their skins were pale white, looking at me with bloodshot eyes. This is not good…

My eyes widened when the kids approached me, calling me Mama. I stood up and stepped backwards. I tried to open the door, but the children grasped into me.

"D-Drei, h-help me!" I screamed.

But Drei did nothing but to stare at me. She was shedding tears of blood. "I-I'm sorry…"

"B-but…!" I said, my voice shivering. The kids started to tear me limb from limb. One kid got me left arm, causing blood to pour down on the floor and I let out a cry of pain.

"P-please help me!" I pleaded, but it was no use.

Just then, I caught sight of Ryu holding some kind of a dagger or something. He approached me and pointed the dagger on my neck, looking furiously at me.

"Die, bitch!" he yelled.

I let out a blood-curling scream, another kid got my right leg. They tore me apart like a ragged doll. I felt something streaming out of my throat. Ryu just mercilessly slit my neck.

I shrieked and woke up, causing everyone else to wake up.

"What's your problem?!!" Thei exclaimed.

I felt my heart beating wildly. I was driven to tears from the scary nightmare I had. I buried my face on the pillow.

"What is it?" Ami asked.

"Ryu…" I replied softly so Ryu won't hear.

"What? What did he do to you?"

"He slit my throat… with a group of toddlers tearing me limb… from limb…"

Ami gasped.

"What did she say?" Drei asked.

"It's horrible, Drei…" I replied, still crying.

"You're such a crybaby…" Thei said coldly. Argh, you bitch! I'm so gonna stab you to death!

"Woman… Spider Woman… Harpy… and now Toddlers?" Drei said to herself.

We were all asleep, except the siblings.

"Sis, I need to talk to you… privately…" Ryu said as he and his sister stepped outside the room.


	5. Girl

**Chapter Four**

"_Do you have a __**third eye**__?"_

"_No…"_

"_You looked like you have one…"_

"_I've never had one before, I swear..."_

"_I know that, sis. Ami, Thei, Janize and you had paranormal experiences recently right in the middle of the night."_

_The girl nodded. "Yeah…" she faced the boy in front of him, which turned out to be her brother. "You remembered what happened in the street a year ago?"_

"_Past is past, Drei,"_

--

I wonder what those two are talking about. I gazed at the clock, it was three ten in the morning. I stared at Janize tossing and turning. Oh God, she's having a nightmare again…!

I glared at Thei with a grim on her face while sleeping. She was uttering such vulgar words, making me feel like I wanna slap her face multiple times until her face turns completely red.

I decided to go to the bathroom to brush my teeth, which I completely forgot before I go to sleep.

I got my toothbrush and rinse it with water, poured toothpaste on it and began scrubbing it on my teeth. I could see bubbles forming as I brushed.

I brushed my teeth facing the face mirror in front of me. I saw my own reflection and smiled, checking my cute and pretty face.

When I blinked my eyes, I noticed that the face has changed.

What I saw from the mirror was a girl…

Her face was bloody and she was looking furiously at me with her bloodshot eyes. She was shedding tears of blood as my eyes widened.

I felt my heart beating wildly.

"I… want… your… flesh… and…" she said in a raspy voice. "…blood…!"

I dropped my toothbrush, despite the remaining bubbles inside my mouth. I suppressed a scream when I saw that the girl was no longer in the mirror.

I sighed in relief and rinsed my mouth and my toothbrush with water.

When I turned my back around, the girl was right behind me. She looked like a thirteen-year old like me. She was holding a knife on her hand.

"Die…!" the girl yelled, raising the knife in the air.

"N-no p-please…" I pleaded, stepping backwards when I felt my back bump against the sink.

Oh God, help me!

Suddenly, I heard the door creaked open, and Thei was there, her eyes widening.

"What the fuck!" she yelled.

"Thei, help me!" I pleaded as tears started to roll down my cheeks.

The girl glared at Thei with bloodshot eyes and shot a fingernail on her shoulder blade. She let out a cry of pain as she rushed towards the girl and tried pulling her away from me.

The girl grunted and elbowed her on the chest, sending her on the floor. She grabbed me by the back of my collar and pointed the knife on my nape.

"Ami!" Thei exclaimed.

"Back off!" the girl motioned her to stop. "Or else!"

"Drei! Ryu! Help!!!!!1" I screamed.

--

I think I just heard Ami screaming. The others were asleep, maybe they're drunk.

My sister and I stepped inside the room and to the bathroom and found Ami and Thei inside.

Ami fell unconscious on the floor.

"What the hell happened?" I asked.

"A girl… was trying to… kill us…" Thei replied sadly.

"What?" Drei asked.

"Yeah… we really saw it!"

We helped Thei carry Ami on her bed. Drei helped her sit up on her bed. Ami slowly fluttered her eyes open.

"Ami, are you okay?" Drei asked in a concerned tone.

Suddenly, Ami burst into tears and hugged Drei. "Oh Drei…! It was horrible!" she cried on her shirt.

"It's true…" I heard Drei mutter.

"Huh?" Thei raised an eyebrow.

I went towards the bathroom to turn the lights off. I gasped when I saw blood on the floor with some bloody footprints leading towards a window. I never knew a ghoul could walk on walls…

"What's going on?" Toshi asked.

"It's a long story," Drei replied sheepishly. She comforted Ami by stroking her back.


	6. Let's Hit the Books!

**Chapter Five**

The sun's rays illuminated the darkness. They reached my eyes, causing them to twitch. I fluttered my eyes open and got up. I gazed at the clock. It was six-thirty in the morning.

Damn, it was a school day and I have to get dressed!

--

When I entered inside the school building, there were students strolling through the corridors and bustling around. Wait a sec, I haven't seen Drei and the others since I woke up.

Wait til I get my hands on that bitch.

I caught sight of my good friend Rein taking out some stuff out from his locker. I smirk grew upon my face as I approached him.

"Hi there," I greeted.

Rein just rolled his eyes, pretending I was not there on his side. I slapped him at the back of his head.

"You bitch!" he cursed.

"I was going to say hi, and that's the answer I get?" I contemplated, giving him a sarcastic look.

Rein gave me a smile and a peace sign. "I was just kidding. Why give me a demon face?" he asked. "By the way, have you seen Drei?"

I shook my head. "I haven't seen her, either."

"You know, she and her brother were starting to act strangely. Almost everyone in school was talking about them. They say they have **third eyes**." He whispered.

_How did they know? _I thought. Why would everyone know they have that stuff? I don't believe in that kind of stuff. But since those paranormal stuff happened last night, everything seems so _weird_.

"Uhmm… Thei?" Rein snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Oh," I said, rubbing my head. "I don't know…" I turned my head back and caught sight of Drei. I walked towards her.

"How could you!" I yelled, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"What?!" she asked.

"You told everyone about your third eye?"

"No!" she shook her head. "I never breathe a word about that."

"Then why is everyone talking about you and your brother?" I asked sternly.

"I don't know…" she shrugged. "If you'll excuse me, I have to do some errands."

She walked past me and walked upstairs towards the library. I had the nerve of spying on her. I hid behind the poles as I caught sight of her entering inside the Learning Resources Room (Library).

--

I stepped inside the library. I wrote my name on the Students' Attendance Record and walked towards the shelves. I browsed at the books containing superstitious beliefs of ghosts and horror tales.

I wanted to know more about the deformed house where we lived.

I flipped through the pages of the books. I found articles about the haunted cities and the ghoulish towns and villages. But they weren't related to the topic I'm looking for. I took another book and flipped through its pages.

"Hmm…" I whispered as I skimmed through the articles.

"Aha!" I heard a voice in front of me.

I put the book down and saw Thei, her arms on her hips, looking at me.

"Oh h-hi…" I greeted with a nervous smile on my face.

"What are you doing?" she asked. She found a seat in front of me.

"Looking for something," I replied, gazing at the pages of the book.

"You're studying…" Thei took a book. "…about ghosts?" she asked.

"Can't you see I'm busy here?" I asked without looking at her.

"Don't be too harsh, Drei." Thei said and took a book. She started flipping through its pages. She suddenly gasped when she threw a crumpled paper at me to catch my attention.

"What?" I asked.

"Drei, take a look at this!" she whispered, flashing a picture at me.

I gazed at the picture. It was some kind of an old deformed house or something. Just then, my eyes widened. The picture looked familiar, _too _familiar to me. It was the house where we were living at.

It was entitled _Sydney's House. _The text from the book said that the house was approximately over four hundred years old owned by a girl named Sydney Sullivan. She died when a group of bandits trespass in her house and shot her to death.

"Who is Sydney?" I asked.

"The owner of this house." Thei replied, gazing at the picture.

"We have to tell the others about this," I suggested.

"Not now, Drei, I'm gonna tell 'em we're going to meet here in the library by lunch break, okay?" she asked, slamming the book shut.

I nodded and returned the books in their perspective places with Thei helping me out. We greeted the librarian and stepped out of the library.


	7. Realization

**Chapter Six**

The school bell rang as the students rushed in their classrooms before their professor could check the attendance.

I sat on my desk which was next to my best friend Drei. I tapped her by the shoulder to catch her attention.

"Hmm?" she turned her head at me.

"Hey, where have you been?" I asked.

"I just went to the library with Thei. We've researched about something," she replied. What is it, then?

Before I could utter a word, the professor arrived with an attendance book on her hand. She one by one called our names.

I rested my head against my desk. This was boring. I lifted my head slightly so I could get a good look at the professor checking our attendance.

My eyes met a dark figure behind her. She had those bloodshot eyes looking at me. Drei also saw the same thing. The figure turned out to be a girl. The same girl I saw from the bathroom last night. I noticed that her feet didn't touch the floor as she approached the two of us.

We did nothing but to stare.

Suddenly, the girl made a duplicate of herself, making them look like twins.

"Andrea and Amelia," I heard the professor called our names. The girl and her replica disappeared like dusts.

"P-professor?" we said in unison.

"It seems you two are surprised to see me." The professor said, the students turned their heads at us.

"What?" Drei exchanged glances with me.

--

I caught sight of Thei writing something on a piece of paper. She had a grim on her face everytime she does something significant or not. I just hope she won't draw a face of an ugly monster and write my name under it. I would turn her into a punching bag if she does.

She crumpled the paper and threw it on my desk.

_Oi, meet us at the library by lunch, okay?! Or I will hit you! xP ….! P.s. you're an asshole._

That was written on the piece of paper. I sighed in frustration and glared at her. She gave me a sarcastic smile and stuck her tongue out at me.

I took a pen and wrote a reply. I threw the paper back at her.

_Bitch!!! _(written on the paper.)

--

Sigh, after those six periods, (three before recess and three after recess) the lunch bell finally rang. I stood up and used my notebook to whack Toshi on the head, after the rude reply he gave me.

"Hey!" he protested.

That became my habit, whacking Toshi on the head everyday.

He stood up and glared at me. "You bitch," he spitted on me, causing me to outrage and whack him once more on the head.

"C'mon jackass, let's go to the library," I said. I really like it when I'm bossing anyone around.

I caught sight of Ryu waiting outside the classroom. He was with his sister, Drei, and the scaredy-cat, Janize.

"About time," Drei said, gazing at her wrist watch.

"This bitch keeps on hitting me!" Toshi exclaimed, glaring at me.

I looked at him at the corner of my eye and held a rolled-up notebook up in the air. He knew I would be trying to hit him again.

He snatched the notebook from me and took revenge by whacking the notebook on my head.

"Stop that, you two!" Ryu yelled at us.

I took the notebook. "This was my Biology notes!" I glared at the damned Toshi.

"Where's Ami, anyway?" Janize asked.

"She said she's just going to her locker to get something…" she replied.

"Great, now we have to stand here and wait?!" I complained then crossed my arms.

After a few minutes, a girl arrived with two books in her arms running towards us. About time, there's the pumpkin-faced monster.

"S-sorry I'm late, guys…" Ami said, panting.

--

I've never been in the library before. We all entered inside the library at the same time, signed our names at the Students' Attendance Record. (that is the rule when you enter inside the library, you must sign your name on it, of course, you won't be permitted **without **the school ID.)

Thei and Drei dashed towards the shelves and took five thick and hardbound books with them. They placed them on a table.

"What are you gonna do with those books?" Toshi asked.

"Read," Drei replied. "I wanted to know more information about that house…" Err… what house?

Thei flipped through the pages and showed us a picture of a deformed house. It was printed in black and white.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Take a closer look," Thei replied sternly.

I exchanged glances with Ami. We both peered and looked intensely at the picture. I saw Ami's eyes widening and put her hands on her lips.

"My God…" she whispered.

"What? What?" Ryu asked.

"That picture…" Ami began. "…was the house where we actually lived…"

"What are ya talking about?" Toshi asked in a loud voice. The librarian let out a faint hush.

Thei threw a crumpled paper at him. "You idiot, this is the house!" she whispered, avoiding to shout.

"Listen," Drei said, holding the book in her arms. "This house was owned by a young lady named Sydney Sullivan. She died when a group of bandits invaded the town and shot her to death." She read.

"But what makes her haunt the people living in that house?" Ryu asked.

"Hmm…" Drei peered closer at the book she was reading. "The group of bandits started stealing her riches, possessions and her priceless products. One week before she died, it says here from her Will – never allow anyone to live in her house – because she'll think they'll try to steal her possessions." She read.

"Good thing we're _not _her-" I said.

But I was interrupted when they stared at me. "What?" I asked.

"Janize, don't you get it?" Ami said. "We're the next victims…"

"W-what do you mean?" I asked, shivering.

"All six of us lived in that house, Sydney's house. She'll try to kill us one by one…"

"Wait, then that girl from the bathroom must be-" Drei began.

"Sydney!" Ryu cut her off sharply.

"Yeah, you're right!" Thei nodded, slamming the book shut.

The librarian let out another faint hush again, motioning us to keep quiet.

"Sorry…" we said sheepishly.

I felt goosebumps around my body. Ryu, Thei and Toshi were looking at me with sarcastic looks on their faces. Were they making fun of me?


	8. Blood and Reflection

**Chapter Seven**

It was true.

The house was haunted. The same girl Ami and Thei saw from the bathroom last night was _real_. At least the book knew her true identity. It's connected to the bloody footprints I saw from the bathroom.

Thei put the book down. "I have to borrow this book…" she muttered.

She told us months ago that she has a third eye. But I have a feeling that she's just joking. Our third eyes were opened.

I looked to my left and caught sight of the librarian researching about something. When I looked to the opposite side, I moved my head a bit as my eyes met a dark figure hiding behind the book shelves.

Oh no…

"What's wrong?" I heard my sister, Drei, asked. She was nudging me to snap me out of my thoughts.

The dark figure disappeared behind the shelves. Sydney must have followed us. I walked towards the shelves to find her. I looked down and discovered that I was stepping on a pool of blood.

"Dude, where are ya?!" I heard Toshi bellowed. The librarian didn't hear him. She was distracted from the other students' noises.

Gross… the blood started to stain my shoes…

"Hey!" Drei whispered from behind, startling me. She saw the same thing, too. "Where is this blood coming from, anyway?" she asked in a soft tone.

"See that?" I asked, pointing at a direction where the trail was coming from.

"Uh-huh," she nodded. "Could it be Sydney?"

"Yep,"

--

I returned to the classroom with Drei. Man, I got so stressed from all that reading and reviewing for the oral exam for our English class. I looked to my right and saw Drei sitting next to me, reading her notes.

I rested my head on my desk and stared down to my shoes. I discovered that my shoes were covered in blood, and the floor was.

I lifted my head up and saw lots of blood raining down the whole classroom. Damn, where were they coming from?!

The blood rained down from the ceiling. I was the only one who can see it. If I shrieked my head off, my classmates would think I'm crazy.

I tapped Drei by the shoulder to get her attention. When she gazed at me, my eyes widened…

…her face was pale white and she was shedding tears of blood, and was looking at me with bloodshot eyes!

I wanted to scream for help.

I felt goosebumps, my classmates were all looking at me. Their faces were as same as Drei's. Just then, I heard a voice.

"_You… will… …die…!"_

It was a raspy voice of a female's. I put my hands on my ears and shook my head rapidly. The same three words were starting to bug my head.

"No… p-please… s-stop…!" I pleaded. Tears started to stroll down my cheeks.

The same voice and those three words were uttered by the students surrounding me, including Drei. I saw a knife stabbed the floor, with blood staining the blade. It almost hit my head. But I saw few strands of my hair on it.

I fell on my knees and shook my head rapidly, with my hands covering my ears. The same voice… it keeps on bugging me. I turned around and saw my classmates holding a knife each. They threw them at me like darts.

I squeezed my eyes shut and screamed.

--

"Ami!" I nudged Ami, with her head resting on her desk.

She lifted her head up, my classmates and I were looking at her. She was talking in her sleep. She nearly fell on the floor, but fortunately, my friend, Rianne, caught her and helped me put her back on her arm chair.

Man, that's the second time Ami became unconscious.

"Ami," I called her name. "Are you okay?" I asked.

Back when she was asleep, Rianne and I have to review for the upcoming oral exam when we heard her uttering words breathlessly.

"What's gotten into her?" Rianne asked.

I shrugged and uttered no reply.

Okay, that was a short flashback. Now back to the present.

"Drei!" Ami exclaimed, looking at me. She turned her head around so she could get a good look to our classmates. "Y-you're… back to normal?" Huh?

My classmates exchanged glances with each other and shrugged.

"You're seeing things again?" I asked.

"Y-yah…" she nodded. "Y-you were all like ghosts… and trying to kill me by darting knives at me…"

Oh, I forgot… she has a third eye, right? So she can see things that are paranormal and creepy. She told me about the blood staining her shoes and the blood raining down from the ceiling. Wait a minute, I think she just saw what I saw. I noticed when droplets of blood stained the pages of my notebook.

Things are starting to get creepy around here…

--

Finally, dismissal bell!

After those four subject periods tortured me from homework, I packed my things and bid goodbye to my classmates.

Supposedly, I was going to meet up with Thei, Drei, Ami and those two annoying boys. I went inside the girls' restroom to check my look on a face mirror.

First, I saw my reflection in the mirror, revealing my cute and pretty… sort of… face. I took a brush and combed my hair. I bent down on my bag to get a face powder.

When I was back of looking at the mirror, my reflection wasn't moving. I shook my hand a bit, but the image remained still.

I peered closer at the mirror.

Just then, the reflection moved its head all by itself. I watched it form an evil and demonic smile on her face as her facial look changed, turning her tan skin into pale white.

My eyes widened as my heart started to beat wildly.

It was an image of a girl. She extended her hand, with sharp nails, towards my chest. I stepped backwards… then suddenly, she was getting out of the mirror, freaking me out.

I wanted to get out, but the door was locked!

I turned my back and the girl was holding a knife on her hand.

"Give me your heart, sistah…" she said in a raspy voice.

"Nah!" I yelled at her, causing her to let out a mad and a mocking tone.

"Give it or else!"

Just then, I heard the door click and open. The girl disappeared right in front of me as my friend, Lera, stepped inside the restroom.

"Janize," she said. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Oh, I was just fixing myself, that's all!" I gave her a sheepish smile, took my bag and stormed off.


	9. Chapter Eight part 1

**Chapter Eight**

"_Are you okay?"_

"_Yah…"_

"_You don't look, okay…"_

"_Yes, I am… it's just I have a bad feeling,"_

"_What it is, can you tell me?"_

"_Not now, Thei… I'm feeling kinda dizzy…"_

What's wrong with me? Why do I feel unconscious and dizzy? I rested my head on the window as I felt the breeze flow through me. We were inside the school bus and Thei was sitting next to me.

I hiccoughed and woke up all of a sudden. I need to drink water to get rid of these damn hiccoughs. I pried into my bag to look for my water jug. Whew, good thing it still has a little water. I twisted the lid open and downed all of the water until it's completely empty. I wiped my lips using a handkerchief and sighed.

"Whoa!"

I moved my head a bit and saw my friend, Rianne, accidentally dropped her books. Thei was gonna help her pick up her books, but suddenly, she stopped. Her eyes were as round as circles.

I was curious about the thing she was seeing. I moved my head a little more and gasped.

A girl with a dark hair was next to Rianne, helping her pick up her books. I can't see her face because of her smooth hair covering it.

I haven't seen that girl before…

"Who the hell is that…?" Thei whispered to herself.

Rianne doesn't seem to see the girl, because she doesn't have a third eye. She thought she was just an ordinary girl.

Just then, I blinked and the girl was gone. I went back to my seat to relax.

Soon, I found myself under a deep sea, the dark abyss of the sea. I can only see the darkness, no fish was there. It was me, all alone under the sea.

I wanted to call my friends, but I would only drown myself and die.

I later realized that I was stuck in a middle of nowhere. I could not find a shore… everything was dark, creepy and quiet.

"I… will… kill… you…" said a raspy voice from somewhere nearby.

I felt someone grab my arms to pull me even deeper. I couldn't hold my breath any longer.

"Ryu, Ami, Thei, help!!!" I screamed, causing bubbles to spurt out of my mouth.

"Your friends will never rescue you… my dear…"

I felt my heart beating wildly as two decaying arms grasped firmly on my arms, pulling me towards the darkest zone of the sea.

"_What's wrong with her?"_

"_I don't know…"_

"_Drei, wake up! We're here!"_

"_Darn it, she's having a nightmare again!"_

"_Maybe I could splash a bucket of water at her, that would wake her up."_

"_Shut up, Thei, or Ill hit you with my bat!"_

--

I was right, after all.

Drei have lots of paranormal experiences, same as her brother.

I used my fist to punch her by the arm, causing her to let out a cry of pain. Ryu carried her all the way towards our room and put her down on her bed.

"What happened?" I heard her mutter. She slowly fluttered her eyes open. "Guys…?"

"Finally, you're awake," Ami smiled.

Drei rubbed her head. "That was a horrible nightmare…" she was going to stretch when I saw something on her arm.

"What the hell is that?" I asked, gazing at the marking on her arm.

"Where did this come from?" Thei asked, holding the arm where the marking, seems to look like henna, was.

"Oh…" Drei missed a breath. "I… I don't know..." she shook her head.

"What the fuck," Ryu exclaimed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"What is this?" he asked, looking at the marking, same as Drei's, on his arm.

"He has one, too?!" Janize gasped.

Just then, Ami suddenly let out a cry of pain, she clutched her right arm as blood started to drip.

"Ami!" Janize exclaimed.

"Shit, that hurts…!" Ami grunted.

"What's happening?" I asked suddenly.

My buddy, Ryu, was staring at something, or someone. He did nothing but to stare. Same as Thei and Drei, I feel like I'm a freakin' dork.

Ami fell on her knees, struggling from the pain inflicted on her. Few droplets of blood were on the floor.

--

She's at it again!

My eyes met the same girl.

Sydney.

She was holding a doll that looked just like Ami. She poked a needle on its right arm, making the real Ami cry out in pain as a huge wound was formed on her arm.

She gave me a sinister grin as she dropped the doll on the floor. It fell facedown and she stepped on it. I heard Ami falling on the floor facedown. She cried out in pain. Blood was dripping from her wound.

To be continued…


	10. Chapter Eight part 2

**Chapter Eight (part two)**

_She poked the needle on the doll's right arm as her victim wreathed in pain, clutching her right arm and the spot where the needle was placed. Blood started to drip on the ground from her tan skin. A boy was looking at her with his piercing emerald-green eyes. She gave him an evil smile as she dropped the doll facedown and stepped on it, causing the girl, as her victim, to fall on her knees and cry out in pain._

--

I found a small dart under the bed and gazed at it. I turned my gaze at the girl and concentrated on my aim on her arm. When it was the right time, I threw the dart straight on her arm as it entered right through her veins.

The girl cried out in pain as blood started to drip out of her hand and clutch her wrist. She glared at me with her bloodshot eyes.

"Why you…" she gritted her teeth.

"Let go of her, or else!" I threatened.

Drei knelt down to help the injured Ami sit up.

"You win this time, little girl…" the girl said. "But I shall return," and she disappeared like dust in midair, the doll that looked just like Ami was lying on the floor.

The spell must be broken.

I heard Ami sighed in relief. Drei got a roll of bandage and placed it on the floor. She was about to bandage her arm when she gasped.

"What is it?" Ryu asked.

"Why is Ami's blood…" Drei started. "…_black_?" she asked.

"W-what?" Ami asked and gazed on her wound. "Oh no…" A huge disappointment formed on her face.

"Blood can't be black," Toshi commented.

"But blood can be green," Janize said absent-mindedly. Huh?

Drei shook her head and bandaged Ami's black wound. She had a worried look on her face. I turned my gaze on Ryu and Drei's markings on their arm.

_Maybe those marks are part of the girl's magic spells… _ I thought.

--

It's getting late now.

The moon was glowing brightly as the stars constellated. I stared at the marking on my arm. I turned my head to have a good look at Drei sleeping peacefully. She saved me enough space for me to sleep at.

I heard the eerie sound of the wind.

I yawned and lied down next to my little sis. I heard her moan in her sleep and moved a bit close. I blinked when I heard her utter my name.

I smiled and planted a kiss on her forehead, which comforted her.

"G'night…" she muttered, her eyes closed.

"Night," I greeted back and closed my eyes to sleep.

--

_She opened the door slightly. She saw six people sleeping inside. She passed through the door and turned her gaze at a boy and a girl sleeping together._

_Aww… would you look at that? She thought with a sweet smile._

_Her eyes widened when her eyes met strange markings on their arms. She had an evil grin on her face as she peered closer._

"_I've finally found you…" she whispered._

_She heard a growl. She looked at the direction where it was coming from._

_It was another girl looking at her in horror. _

_She glared at her furiously. This must be the girl who injured my hand… she thought._

_She feared that the girl will wake her sleeping companions. She stormed off and passed through the door._

--

I can't believe I saw her again!

What was she gonna do to Ryu and Drei? Could those be the markings she was looking at?

I have to tell the others.

But it was twelve-ten in the morning and I have to sleep early. I turned my gaze at my rival, Toshi, uttering Drei's name repeatedly. H-hey…

…Toshi has feelings for Drei?

I wanted to suppress a giggle. I yawned and went back to sleep.

--

The next day, it was another school day.

I saw Rein running around the halls, being chased by a girl named Lera.

"Rein, wait!!!" she yelled.

"Get away from me, bitch!" he yelled back.

Oh boy…

I grabbed him by his wrist to stop him. He gave me a surprised look.

"Thei, let go!" he said.

"Lera is not gonna kiss you, she's just going to tell ya something!" I scolded him.

"Yeah, hear that, nimrod?!" Lera said sarcastically.

"What is it?" Rein asked in a frustrated tone. I let go of him.

"Where are the reports?" Lera asked.

"O-oh… err…" he replied sheepishly.

I rolled my eyes and left.


	11. Restroom

I decided to go to the restroom to wash my face and my hands. I walked away from those nimrods and found the door to my right. I twisted the knob open until I heard the door creaked itself open. I stepped inside the restroom and found my reflection on the mirror.

I checked my face if there were dark spots. But my face is clear. No pimples and zits!

I twisted the faucet until water started to pour. I rinsed my hands, applied soap, and rinsed it again. I used a clean handkerchief to wipe off the excess water.

I turned away from the mirror and twisted the door knob open so I could go to class.

But h-hey…

The door's locked!

I grunted, forcing the door open. I banged my fists against the door with great force.

"Open, up, you piece of crap!" I grunted even more. I kicked the door.

"What's wrong, little girl? Can't get out?" I heard a voice.

I froze and felt sweat drops cascade down my head. I felt myself shivering. Hey, wait, I'm _not _supposed to shiver like a scaredy-cat… take Janize for example.

Just then, the lights went out.

Everything around me was pitch-black. I didn't like staying in the dark. I forced the door open again, but it was no use.

"No one will open the door for you…"

I gritted my teeth and turned my back. It was the same girl from the bathroom, looking at me with a smirk on her face. Her face was bloody. I saw the same dart on her decaying wrist.

I found myself bleeding. My clothes were stained in blood, even the floor.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"I'm here for my revenge on you," she replied, pulling out a knife. This is not good. But before she would try to stab me, she pulled out a corked bottle filled with a colorless fluid.

"Open up, little girl…" she said with an evil grin. She uncorked the bottle as two little kids arrived behind her. They had pale skins.

"A little favor, little ones?" she asked sweetly.

The kids nodded and went towards me. The grasped on my arms as I struggled from their grasps, the girl approached me and grasped firmly on my chin, forcing my mouth open.

I felt the scent of the fluid rush inside my nostrils.

I grunted and twitched. I shook my head and clenched my fists. The mouth of the bottle was close to my lips.

--

"What's taking her so long?" I asked impatiently. I looked to my right to have a good look at my buddy. He put something on Thei's armchair, causing me to laugh slightly.

She's been in the halls for over an hour now. I stood up and excused myself to the facilitator. I stepped out of the classroom and closed the door behind me.

I walked by the corridors in search for Thei.

I moved my head sideways so I could find traces of her. But I found nothing.

I walked passed the door of the girls' restroom. I didn't mind it when I heard someone screaming and fists banging from the inside.

_Someone's in trouble…_ I thought.

I twisted the door knob open, but the door was locked.

Stupid girls… always locking themselves inside the girls' room, as usual.

But this time, it was someone crying for help. I grunted and forced the door open. "Open up, you lousy crap…!"

After few minutes of grunting and kicking, the door finally creaked open. I poked my head inside.

I was surprised to find the walls, the cubicle doors and the floor covered in blood. I looked down and saw Thei lying motionlessly on the floor.

Oh God…

Her clothes were stained in blood. I saw some kind of a colorless fluid streaming on her mouth, which I thought it was a drool. But I figured it out when I caught its foul scent.

I lifted her up and started shaking her. "Thei, wake up!"

Thei slowly fluttered her eyes open and she put a hand on her head. "Ugghhh… what happened…?"

I helped her get up. I looked down and spotted a small empty bottle on the floor. I picked it up and gazed at it.

"What's this?" I asked.

Thei's eyes widened when she stared at the bottle. "S-she made me drink something…" What?

"Oh forget it…" she shook her head and snatched the bottle from my hand. She tossed it on the floor as it broke into bits. She used her foot to grind them into pieces.

Thei was the first to leave the restroom. Before I would follow her, I gazed at the mirror, only to find a shadowy figure hiding behind the middle cubicle door. Damn…


	12. The Scene

Thei told me yesterday about this funny thing she heard from her arch rival, Toshi. He was uttering Drei's name repeatedly, which she thinks Toshi has feelings for Ryu's sister. Ryu's gonna laugh in his ass off when he hears this.

The principal announced a club meeting from 8:30AM to 10:30 AM. Two hours of club meeting!

Supposedly, our club meetings only last for an hour. The best part is, I get to be with Drei, Ami, Lera and Mimi! Hooray! I always stick up with Drei. No, not Ami, she overacts too much. We chose the Little Chefs Club.

Drei was the last to enter inside the Cooking Room. Before she would close the door behind her, I caught her staring at something and she muttered something before she could close the door. I was curious about that.

She sat next to Mimi and uttered no word. She was silent as the void.

"I know Drei doesn't talk too much…" one of my clubmates said. "I heard Drei and her brother have this stuff called third eye. Almost everyone in school is talking about them." Why is that?

"Yeah…" another student nodded. "They can see evil ghouls and spirits roaming around in all places,"

Drei put a hand on her chin and put her elbow on the table. "Why is everyone talking about me and my brother?" she asked herself.

"Is it true…" Lera asked. "…that you have a third eye?"

Drei uttered no response.

"C'mon admit it. We'll just keep it to ourselves."

The chef arrived in front of us. "Okay, little chefs, shall we start?" she asked.

--

Beat two eggs.

Slice butter in half.

Put one in a half cup of powdered milk.

I don't know what we're gonna make but it has to be yummy and mouth-watering. Drei used a mixing spoon to stir the ingredients altogether until they are all combined.

"I think it's muffins…" Lera said.

Before we could place the dough on their baking cups, I heard a scream from the distance. We heard hubbubs outside the room and all of us students rushed outside.

Drei and I found the floor covered in blood. The halls were crowded and they were stepping on the blood. Eww!

"Excuse me…" I said as the students gave way for us.

"What happened?" Drei asked. She looked to her right and saw Ryu on her side. He stared at her and looked back.

"Look…" he replied, pointing on the floor. We looked at the direction he was pointing at.

Oh my God…

I put my hands on my lips. The floor was loaded with internal organs. I realized that I was stepping on a pile of intestines. I shrieked and stepped backwards. The blood started to stain my shoes.

"Who is that?" Toshi asked.

"I don't know," Drei replied. "But she looked like a freshman student."

It was a freshman girl lying motionlessly on the floor. Her body tore limb from limb and her organs were scattered all over the floor. Her eyes were gouged out of their sockets. She has a huge hole on her chest. I used my hands to cover my eyes.

"That bitch is at it again…" Ryu muttered. Then he turned his gaze at Drei. "That girl almost killed Thei."

"What?" Drei was surprised from what he said.

"Yes," he nodded. "I found her inside the girls' restroom and it was covered in blood, almost the entire room."

"Where is she, anyway?"

"She went home to change. She said she'll go to school by noon."

My wound began to swell. I clutched on it and let out a muffled cry.

"Ami, are you okay?" Drei asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine…" I replied. Janize was hiding behind Toshi. He had a scowl on his face.

--

The chicken hid behind my back. I grumbled and sighed in frustration.

I turned my gaze at Drei. I heard from Janize about what she heard from me. I was uttering Drei's name repeatedly? I don't remember sleep talking in the middle of the night. I saw the strange-looking markings on their arms.

I looked back at the corpse of the girl on the floor. I didn't want us to end up like that, especially Drei.

"Attention, students. Classes will be suspended for a week due to the horrible scene you saw moments ago." The principal announced.

Good, I liked that.

The students went back to the club rooms. I had a good pace with Drei as we stayed behind Ryu, Ami and Janize. Drei had a huge disappointment on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing…" she replied in a soft tone.

I moved a bit closer to her and she gave me a brief smile. I felt myself blushing.


	13. Talk

It was twelve twenty-four in the afternoon as I quickly got dressed. I threw my blood-stained clothes at the laundry basket. Oh boy, I'm so gonna use a lot of bleach to get rid of those dried blood stains.

I wonder what that bottle contained.

I looked at my reflection on the mirror to check my look. I look perfect. My nose wrinkled when I caught the scent of Janize's perfume. Bleah, it smelled awful… just like my grandma's perfume.

I took a deep breath and took my cellphone. I turned it off and placed it inside my knapsack. I forced myself to get a good look at my reflection on the mirror, when I saw a familiar figure standing behind me.

It was the girl from the bathroom.

"You were lucky last time, girly…" she said in a thick raspy voice.

I grumbled. "Why can't you just leave me alone?!" I demanded.

"Oh, why should I?" the girl asked. "About the dart you poked into my wrist, I'm gonna make you regret that…"

"So?" I asked sarcastically. I slammed my hands on the dresser table. "That's it!" I exclaimed and headed straight towards the door. I slammed it shut and stood beside the bus stop sign.

--

I am just a girl who lives in a small town. Drei is a close friend of mine. She lived near us, but when she moved with her brother, I'm starting to worry about her. I missed our bonding times.

I forgot it was lunch break.

I stepped out of the classroom and leaned my back against a wall and sighed. I felt terrible from the horrible scene I saw. I don't want anyone, or even me, to end up like that someday.

I headed to the cafeteria and took a tray. There was a short line up ahead.

I found a vacant seat next to Drei, she was eating lunch with Rianne and Lera.

"Hi, Drei, what's up?" I greeted gleefully.

"Oh hi there, Ayame," she greeted me back. "It's been a long time,"

I looked down at my food then back at Drei. She was as silent as the void. Wait, I haven't seen her _that _quiet before. She is talkative, like what she's used to be. I wanted to break the silence.

Suddenly, something flashed in my mind…

_A girl possessed by a demon, a boy pulling her into a tight embrace…_

_The girl let out a blood curling scream as her facial expression changed into a demonic look. Blood was flowing out of her lips and nostrils. _

"_Get away from her body…!" the boy demanded, pulling the girl closer._

"_Never!" the girl snarled. This time it wasn't her voice, after all. Then she calms down for a short time._

"_Sis, are you okay?" the boy asked._

_The girl didn't answer She just closed her eyes until she fell into a trance, resting her head on the boy's chest._

_After a few minutes of silence, the girl goes berserk again. The boy tried stopping her by hugging her tightly._

"_B-b-brothe-r… help me…" the girl, struggling from the demon's grasp, squirmed._

_The boy closed his eyes. "I-I'm afraid… the only way to end this…. Is to…" he paused and sighed. "…eat my heart…"_

_The demon let go of the girl for awhile, not knowing what those two are doing. _

"_W-what..?!" she gasped._

_He gave her a brief smile and nodded. "Yes… this is my apology for you…"_

_The demon grumbled and entered inside the girl's body again. This caused the girl to squirm and twitch._

"_I-I c-c-can't…" the girl, still struggling, shook her head._

"_I promise I'll do fine… sis… I…" he whispered, moving the girl's head in front of his chest._

_Soon, the girl started to scream, the color of her eyes has turned pale. The boy put his arms around her. She widened her mouth and started ripping the offending piece of clothing until she saw his bare chest._

"_That's it…" he whispered._

_The girl used her teeth to rip on his skin as blood started to flow. Soon her lips were covered in blood. The boy pulled her head even closer, blood started to stream out of his lips._

"_T-that's it… k-keep it up… arrghh…" he said, despite the pain inflicted on him._

--

"No!!!" I screamed, covered my ears with my hands and shook my head rapidly.

"Err… Ayame..?" Rianne asked.

I lifted my head up and saw Drei, Lera and Rianne looking at me, including some of the students in the cafeteria.

"H-huh?" I said breathlessly.

"You haven't finished your lunch…" Drei said, tapping me by the shoulder.

"Oh… uhmm…" I said with a nervous smile. "I-I j-just… uhmm…. Freaked out, that's all…!"

"Nah, you're just seeing things," Lera said.

She was right, I was seeing things.

That was the horrible scene I have seen in my mind. I usually see horrible and paranormal stuff in my head, which everyone thinks I'm a weirdo.

"Drei!" I heard a voice.

Drei turned her head back and saw Thei, another close friend of mine, approaching us.

"Thei, where have you been?" Drei asked. "Ryu told me about the restroom incident you've encountered." She said. What did she just say?

Thei cupped her mouth with her hand. "Shut up…!" she glared at her, making me suspicious. She gave me a sheepish smile. "Oh… uhmm… hi!"

I waved back. I wanted to know that restroom thingy.

Since I heard that Drei and her brother have third eyes, I felt myself idle. Looks like I wasn't the only one with the weird stuff.

The school bell rang twenty minutes later. Drei and her friends bid goodbye, which makes me walk with her.

"Drei…" I called.

She turned her head at me. "Yes?"

"Let me talk to you in private."

"Oh.. okay…" she nodded.

We entered inside the girls' restroom, despite the reflection from the mirror. I noticed that the walls were covered in dried blood, even the cubicle doors and the floor!

"Oh my God…" Drei muttered. "I-It's true…"

"What's true?" I asked.

"Ryu told me that Thei was in here in the morning. Then this girl attacked her…!" So that what's Thei was trying to hide…

"Drei… please tell me…." I said. "Do you have a third eye?" I asked audibly.

A huge frown formed on her face. "It's our secret, Ayame… I don't know what to say…"

I sighed. "Okay… you saw what I did a while ago, didn't you?" I asked.

"Yah.." she nodded. "Screaming in the cafeteria?"

"Uh-huh, and you wanna know why?"

One blink. Okay, here goes…

"I can see things, like you… you know…?"

"O…kay…" she nodded slightly. "So you have one, too?"

"I don't think so,"

"You know, Ayame, we've experienced tons of paranormal stuff, even if we lived together in a deformed boarding house with Thei, Toshi, Ami and Janize."

"What?!" I said in surprise. "You…lived together?!"

"Uh-huh, Ami was in the bathroom when she saw the girl trying to kill her… and the time when the girl tried casting a dark voodoo spell on her."

"Wait a sec, who is this girl, anyway?"

"Hmm… according to the books, it says that her name was Sydney…" she put a finger on her chin. "Thei was in this room… and my brother told me the girl made her drink something…"

I looked down and saw dried blood, and pieces of shuttered glass? I picked up a piece. "What's this?"

"Huh?" she examined the shuttered glass, then her eyes widened. "Oh shit…!"

"What? What?"

"It's the bottle!" she blurted out.

"Err… we better get back to class before the hall monitor catches us." I suggested sheepishly.

Sheesh, we've spent ten minutes in the restroom for a private conversation. I opened the door gently and sneaked inside our classroom without the hall monitor seeing us.


	14. Dream

After those exasperating periods, it's finally dismissal. I stepped out of the classroom and bid goodbye to my friends, Rianne and Lera. I walked towards the school gates, only to be countered by Ayame.

"Aren't you supposed to go home now?" I asked.

Ayame shook her head. "Nope, I need more information about what you've told me earlier," W-what?

"A-Ayame, I don't have time for that now…" I replied sheepishly. "Thei and the others are waiting for me. They'll get mad if I got there super late!" I prepared to run but Ayame grabbed me by the wrist to stop me.

"P-please, tomorrow's a weekend," she pleaded.

I sighed. "But Ryu will get mad at me if I told anyone about this secret of ours,"

"Remember what I told you?"

"Uh-huh, you can see things like we do?"

"Good, you remembered." I saw her eyes widening, like she was about to pass out. She was staring at something. "What's this on your arm?" she asked.

I pulled my sleeve to cover the marking on my arm. "Oh n-nothing, just a little body piercing…" I laughed nervously. We know that body piercing is prohibited in school. I spent the whole day using a cloth to cover this stupid mark. Some students think I have a wound or something. Ami helped me by using my hanky to tie it around my arm.

"I haven't seen your brother, Drei," Ayame said. "How come he's not with you?"

"He's already at the bus," I replied, using my thumb to point at the school bus waiting for us. "Let's go, we don't want the bus to leave without us,"

Ayame and I ran towards the bus and hopped in. Thei saved me a seat next to her. Ayame found a seat next to Toshi. I saw her blush slightly and moved away a little bit from him.

"Drei, we've been waiting for you," Thei said.

"Where's my brother?" I asked.

"He's over there," she replied, pointing at the direction of the seat behind Rurouni and Elaine. He was seating next to my classmate, Lera. I suppressed a giggle, because I knew how much Lera has a huge crush on my brother.

The bus driver started to drive.

Ami pulled out her iPod shuffle and placed the earphones on her ears. For her, music soothes her, and it's relaxing, too.

The trip made me dizzy, causing me to fall asleep. I could feel my slow and steady heartbeat.

_Rumors spread about the third eyes of the two teenagers, who are siblings. Drei had no idea how everyone discovered about this, neither did her brother, Ryu, she asked a student and he replied that a girl named Sydney keeps on showing up, and watching every move we make._

_Suddenly, the two siblings broke into a fight, ruining their friendship… forever._

_Drei felt heartbroken, her brother got extremely mad at her and blaming her that this happened. She had a huge disappointment on her face. She walked alone, not wanting to join her good ol' pals again._

_Three hours later, she reached the house where they lived. She took a mirror and saw her reflection. Her hands were shivering, and her body's shaking. She dropped the mirror on the floor, breaking it into pieces with a loud crash._

_The mysterious mark on her arm suddenly disappeared._

_Just then, the same girl appeared in front of her. She was looking at her with a sinister grin on her face. Her face was bloody._

_Drei fell on her knees and felt tears cascading down her cheeks._

"_What's happening to me?" she asked herself breathlessly._

"_It's your time, girly," the girl replied sinisterly._

"_W-what?"_

"_You heard me, Drei,"_

H-how did she know my name? _she thought._

_Drei felt something warm inside her, as it started to get hot… even hotter. _

_She let out a muffled cry and clutched her stomach. She felt blood steaming out of her lips and nostrils. Her tears turned into blood. Soon, she was bathing in her own blood._

_She felt her insides burning. Her cheeks inflated and she used her hand to cover it. _

"_Oh crap…" she muttered._

_She vomited her intestines, stomach, livers… almost all of her internal organs. She lost all the blood she had. Her face began to turn pale, the color of her eyes faded. Organs were scattered all over the floor. Blood was everywhere._

_Drei felt dizzy and felt on the floor, blood was streaming out of her lips. _

"_Ryu!!!" Janize cried, rushing towards him._

"_What?!" Ryu asked grumpily._

"_Drei…" Janize said between sobs. _

_An angry expression formed on his face. "What crappy thing did she do?"_

"_I know you hate your sister, Ryu, hope you'll be satisfied from what just happened to her," Thei said sternly._

_He sighed in frustration and followed Thei all the way towards a room they've never been before. Thei opened the door and left, letting Ryu inside._

_The girl appeared in front of him. "Looking for your sister?" she asked._

"_Just want to check on her," he replied grimly._

_The girl let out an evil laugh. "Let's see if you'll be happy to see her," With that, she disappeared into thin air. _

_Ryu realized that he was stepping on a pool of blood and a pile of intestines. He looked at the direction where it was coming from._

"_Oh shit…!" he muttered in horror._

_Drei was dead, right in front of his eyes._

"_I love you, Ryu… goodbye…" were Drei's last words to him before she died._

I felt my brother nudging me to wake up. He knows I'm having a nightmare again. But this time, it seemed so real. I don't want to see him cry miserable when he sees me die in front of him, and vice versa.


	15. Love?

I was surprised that Drei didn't wake up. I shook her violently, but it was no use. She was still breathing so I let go. She fell on the bed and began to twitch.

"See, I told you she's having a nightmare again!" Toshi yelled. I stepped on his foot, making him let out a cry.

"Shit, that hurts!" he growled. He took revenge by punching on my arm. I glared at him and gave him the "whatever" sign.

--

I wish I could read her thoughts, and could see what she's dreaming. She's been asleep when nightfall came. I can see Toshi and Thei bickering, she whacked him on the head using her notebook. Janize was eating crackers while Ami was tending the wound on her arm. Blood is impossible to be black.

It's getting late. I glared at the clock. It was eleven thirty in the evening, even though tomorrow's a weekend. Guess I'd rather stay up, and wait for Drei to wake up and explain everything.

I heard her sleeping peacefully and she uttered my name in her sleep. I could see tears flowing from her eyes when she held my hand.

"P-please d-don't…" she whimpered.

I moved closer, pulled her towards me and hugged her. I think she woke up. I had a feeling that her nightmare almost killed her, and I saved her by waking her up.

Janize walked towards us and stroke Drei's hair. "Is she okay?" she asked.

I pulled apart from her so we could look at her. She wiped away her tears and didn't say anything. I noticed that the mark on her arm was different than the last time. I turned my gaze at mine. It has changed but different from hers.

Just then, I heard her cellphone ringing. Thei answered it for her.

"Hello?"

"Is this Drei?" a female's voice asked.

"Who is this, anyway?" Thei asked.

"Oh, this is Ayame. Can I speak to Drei?"

Thei turned her gaze at Drei, looking down on the floor. "Uhm.. Ayame, she's in a bad state right now. I'll call you back," With this, she hung up.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"It's Ayame," Thei replied and turned to Janize. "She's your classmate, right?" she asked.

"Uh-huh," Janize replied with a nod.

"Can we go to sleep now?" Drei said softly. "It's getting late now…" she yawned. She went back to bed.

"She's right," Toshi nodded and glared at Thei. "Hope this bitch won't sleep beside me,"

"If I were you, I'll sleep on the floor crowded with rodents," Thei cackled.

My buddy grumbled and slapped her at the back.

They went to their beds and drifted off to sleep. While I stared at my sister sleeping peacefully, I lied next to her and held her hand. "G'night…" I whispered.

"G'night…" she moaned and moved her head a little bit.

_Ryu sneaked inside the room where he and his friends were sleeping. He realized that no one was there. He stepped inside the room, only to find Drei sleeping on a bed. He had a grim on his face. _

_The whole school was talking about their third eyes, which angered him. _

I wish there'll be a gadget that'll staple your mouth shut… _he thought._

_He glared at his sister sleeping peacefully on the bed. He turned away from her to leave. He wanted to look at her one more time, but she was gone. She vanished into thin air. _

"_Now where'd she go?" he asked._

_He slammed the door shut behind him. He looked up into a staircase that leads him to a room he'd never been in. He ran upstairs to explore the mysterious room._

_There were cobwebs all over the door. Skeletons of rodents on the floor and spiders crawling along the walls, he twisted the door knob open until he heard it click as it creaked open._

_He stepped inside the room. He was surprised that Toshi was there, he was embracing someone in his arms. He approached his buddy and knelt down._

"_What's wrong, buddy?" he asked. He saw him pulling a girl into a tight embrace._

"_I love you…" Toshi muttered, stroking the girl's back._

He has a girlfriend? _Ryu thought._

_The girl coughed and looked up into Toshi's auburn eyes. She was shedding tears and blood was cascading from her nostrils and lips. _

"_I-I l-love you, too…" she replied breathlessly. "T-tell Ryu that I love him…"_

_Hearing his name, Ryu moved closer towards his buddy. He was shocked to find his sister, Drei, dying on Toshi's arms. _

I didn't know he has feelings for Drei… _he thought._

"_Toshi, how did this happen?" he asked._

_Toshi replied him with a glare. "It's because of you!" he yelled._

"_What?!"_

"_You are the reason why she died! I was gonna tell her I love her!"_

"_Why are you blaming me for this?"_

"_It's none of your business," Toshi replied grimly. He looked down at his lover, she cried on his chest while he stroked her back to comfort her. Just then, he felt no air coming out of her nostrils, her heart had stopped beating. _

"_I love you…" were her last words before she died on his arms._

--

I snapped myself out of the nightmare I had. I looked down to see if Drei's alright. She was still sleeping next to me. Whew, what a relief!

Thei and Toshi were still awake, and were bickering. This time, Thei was teasing him.

"I know you like her, c'mon admit it!" Thei giggled.

"No, I don't!" Toshi yelled, thick blush forming on his cheeks. Ooh, so it's true.

I kept my buddy's secret to myself, not wanting to tell Drei about it.

"Ooh, Toshi and Drei sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-" Thei was interrupted when Janize threw a pillow at her to shut up. She glared at her and tossed it back at Janize.

I sighed and went back to sleep. I felt Drei's arm around my chest and pull me close to her. She really loves me, as her brother.


	16. Chapter 14

_The six friends were fast asleep. One girl with long pink hair slowly got up from her bed and walked barefoot outside the room. She headed towards the kitchen, pulled a knife out of its sheath and stepped back towards the room. _

_She saw a girl sleeping with a dark-haired boy. The girl had long, straight hair. She had a grim on her face while she was sleeping. She approached the girl and pointed the knife straight towards her chest._

_The girl moaned in her sleep and turned. _

_She grunted and forced the girl to move, but it was no use. _

_Crash!_

_A face mirror fell on the floor with a loud crash. She blinked and realized that she was holding a knife, pointing it towards her friend's chest._

_She dropped the knife on the floor with a thud, waking the girl up. She put her hands on her lips. She realized she was trying to kill someone close to her._

"Ami, what the hell are you doing here?" Thei asked. She saw a knife next to her head. "Yipe, what is this utensil doing here?"

I stared at the knife breathlessly. I don't remember holding a sharp object like that. I just realized a moment ago. I was pointing it straight towards Thei's chest and… nothing happened!

Drei and her brother woke up, same as Toshi and Janize.

"What's going on?" Janize asked, yawning.

I took the knife and stepped out of the room. I returned it back to its sheath. I suddenly heard bumps, drips, and low moans from somewhere nearby. I saw a droplet of blood on my palm as I looked up at the ceiling.

The ceiling was covered with hair strands and blood. I felt my heart pounding and ran towards the room. Suddenly, the door slammed shut. I banged my fist against the door. I heard hissing sounds behind me as I turned around.

A gruesome face with ripped flesh was looking right at me!

"Welcome to your doom…!" the person in front of me said in a thick raspy voice.

I banged my fists against the door, crying for help. I forced the door open, but it was locked! I felt myself going up from the floor as my strands of hair were stuck on the ceiling. I screamed on top of my lungs and squeezed my eyes shut.

--

I think I just heard Ami screaming outside. I pushed Thei on the bed, she fell with a thud. I stood up and opened the door.

I saw Ami lying motionless on the floor. The wound on her arm was bleeding, I stared at the blood. It was black, just like what Drei said few days ago.

"What happened?" Ryu asked.

"Not again…" Drei said in disbelief. She walked towards Ami and helped her sit up. "A little help here?"

Drei and I carried Ami and put her down on her bed. Drei got a roll of bandage and tended on Ami's black wound. I looked at the scaredy-cat, Janize, she was shivering like a leaf.

I turned my gaze to Drei. I saw her beautiful face, her sapphire-blue eyes, and her soft hair. I felt myself blushing, but I shook it off. I can hear stupid Thei giggling at me. I glared at her and stepped on her foot.

"Ow! That hurts!" she cried.

"There," Drei said, she was finished bandaging Ami's wound. Then she looked at me. "Err… why you looking at me?" she asked.

Light blush formed on my cheeks. "Oh n-nothing," I replied awkwardly. I can see Thei had a goofy smile on her face.

"Ha! I knew it! You like her!" she blurted out.

"Huh?" Drei asked.

"Liars go to hell," Thei teased. I grumbled and stared at Drei once again. I'm so gonna staple her mouth shut if she says another crack about me and Drei together.

"What happened?" Drei asked in a concerned tone. Ami was sitting up on her bed.

"I-I s-saw…" Ami began, her voice quivering.

"You saw what?" Thei asked.

"Hair strands and b-b-blood all over the ceiling…"

Before I could react, I turned my gaze to my buddy. He was looking up into the ceiling.

His piercing emerald-green eyes met mysterious blood stains and hair strands all over the ceiling and the kitchen wall.

"Oh my God…" Janize put her hands on her lips.

"W-where the hell did these come from?!" Thei growled.

"Someone wants to kill me…" Ami whimpered, and she clung on Drei's arm. "Help me… I'm too young to die… it's not my time yet…"

"I know…" Drei nodded. "I need more information about that…"

"Same here," Thei replied blankly.

Ever since I knew those two, they've been claimed "cat-fighters", they don't do the cat-fight routine, but they say that they fight like wildcats. They tease each other, as usual. But now, everything has changed. It seems that Thei's been spying on Drei.

"But tomorrow's a weekend…" Janize said.

"By the way, who was the person calling me, anyway?" Drei asked.

"It was Ayame… man, she's acting weird, like she's supposed to be…" Thei replied.

"That girl's a weirdo. She'll suddenly disappear during break time. You know? Suddenly, her eyes widen, as if she's having a vision," she added.

"Ayame's so gonna kill me if I'll tell you about this…" Oh no…

"What? What?" Ryu asked curiously.

She gulped and sighed. "She can see things like we do…"

"Err… did you hear something?" I asked, pretending I didn't hear her words. Thei whacked me on the head with a plank. Ow, that hurts!!! When did she ever have the nerve to hit me with a plank instead of a pillow or a notebook?!

"Do that again or I'll turn you into a punching bag," I threatened.

"Is that a threat?" Thei asked.

Drei turned to Janize. "Jan, is it okay if you call Ayame on my phone and come over here? We have to talk to her… before things will get worse,"

"Sure…" Janize nodded.


	17. Possessed

Why is this happening?

Why can't that girl leave us alone and let us live in peace?

I buried my face in my hands and shook my head rapidly. The girl keeps on showing up in my mind, haunting me in my dreams, and watching every move I make.

She's watching.

Something flashed in my mind that she's not alone, there were two kids and a harpy… the harpy was her… pet? I haven't seen a harpy before. It was just a myth, right? I want to erase the memory when those kids tore me limb from limb from the horrible nightmare I had few days ago.

Just then, I saw a dark aura from somewhere nearby. I looked around breathlessly. Everyone was asleep, well, except those two pain-in-the-neck brats. I can hear Drei crying in her sleep, and Ryu was twitching… Ami let out a muffled cry as the wound started to bleed, which was the worst of all.

Toshi and Thei don't seem to see or feel the aura enveloped them. Then they felt dizzy as their eyes drooped, and they fell on their beds, asleep. Oh finally… some peaceful and quiet…

--

I suddenly felt dizzy and fell asleep. I saw a mysterious dark aura before I suddenly fell asleep, same as my stupid rival. Something flashed in my mind… something dark… something shadowy and creepy…

I found myself looking at two familiar figures. Wait a minute, aren't those Toshi, Ami and… Drei? But where's that annoying brother of hers? Oh well, guess he's not in the scene I'm looking at. The two nosy brats were holding something sharp. Just then, Ami disappeared like dust, leaving Toshi and Drei behind. Toshi knelt down towards Drei sitting on the floor. Her eyes were gray instead of sapphire-blue, which confirmed me that she was blinded.

I saw her cover her eyes with her hands when that nitwit knelt towards her and stared at her. He forced her to put her hands down so he could look at her pale eyes. Drei was shedding tears, she can only see the darkness in her eyes. She can only feel Toshi's hand clasped on hers. HA! I knew it!!! I knew those two will be together!

I watched as he… (what the hell!)… pressed his lips against hers. He cupped her face with his hand to deepen it. Eww!!! I wasn't expecting that!

I thought it was just an ordinary and a tender kiss he gave her. But I shouted in horror when Toshi pulled out something sharp, like what he was holding a moment ago. It was a knife. While he was kissing her, he jabbed her deeply on the chest, causing her to cry in pain. Oh my… God…

I discovered that Toshi's eyes have turned as red as blood instead of auburn. He pulled apart from her and watched as blood started to ooze from Drei's lips.

I later realized that it wasn't Toshi. It was Sydney… she's at it again. She was the Toshi in disguise!!! She pressed her hand against her chest as she pressed deeper… until her hand was covered in blood. Over her palm was Drei's still beating heart pumping out blood. She began to see the image getting blurry until I can only see the white part of her eyes.

Just then, Ryu was there.

It wasn't the real Ryu, it was… his translucent soul staring at his sister's corpse. He stayed silent as he watched the corpse glow bright and disappear like vapor.

"What did you do to her?!" he asked with a grim on his face.

"You saw it, didn't you?" Sydney replied in a mocking tone. She placed the heart on the ground and used the knife to stab it at the center. I watched it burst like a water balloon. Blood stained the ground and the girl stood up. "Now there'll be no one to bother you anymore…"

Huh?

I was snapped out of this horrible nightmare when I heard someone knock on the door. Could that be Sydney again? I got up and rushed towards the door. I stopped in front of it and took a deep breath. Okay, take it easy… calm down… don't scream like a baby… when you open the door. Okay… here goes…

"Oh hi…" the person at the door greeted me. It was Ayame. Whew!

"Ayame, what are you doing here at this hour?" I asked.

"I wanted to check on Drei… to see if she's okay…" she said. "You told me she's in a bad state…"

I nodded. "Yeah… we've been having strange dreams about Drei… killed by the girl…" Before I could finish my sentence, Ayame's eyes widened in surprise.

"W-who is this girl?" she asked. I let her in and closed the door behind me. We entered inside our room as I silently closed the door so I won't wake the others.

--

I took my shoes off and approached the sleepy Drei. I stared at her brother asleep next to her. They had those strange-looking marks on their arms… but they're different. I turned away and gazed at my classmate. Janize, and Ami. Janize was tossing and turning in her sleep, while Ami… I saw something black dripping from her arm.

"What's that on Ami's arm?" I asked.

"It's the mysterious black wound since last week," Thei replied. "The kind of wound that won't stop bleeding even if you bandaged it or used some kind of a wound-killing medicine."

"Oh…"

I was gonna walk back towards Drei when I heard someone let out a groan below me. I looked down and realized that I've stepped on… Toshi? I felt myself blushing and moved my foot away so he won't wake up.

"If I were you, I would have stepped on him," Thei said.

"Mind if I'll…uhm… stay with you… for…a week?" I asked awkwardly.

"Sure," she nodded. "Your parents won't mind?"

"I'm only living in a dormitory… so my parents went on abroad."

"Same here with us."

I sighed and turned my gaze to Ryu. He and his sister both had those strange-looking marks on their arms. I walked towards them and stared at them. Just then, something flashed in my mind. This time, it was my second time that a horrible scene flashed in my mind. (see: Chapter: Talk)

_A girl dressed in long red nightgown was inside a room with two people sitting together on a bed. The girl stares at their eyes and smirks. The two people were actually little toddlers. Soon, the woman was holding some kind of an enchanted mirror and flashed it in front of their faces. The image crippled into two figures. A boy and a girl – the boy had piercing emerald green eyes and a toned body while the girl had crystal-blue eyes, a fair skin and a dark long hair._

_She clenched on her fist and used her evil magic to break the mirror into bits, causing few drops of blood to ooze down. _

"_Get rid of these brats…" she said riskily._

"N-no… please…!" I covered my ears with my hands and shook my head rapidly.

"Err…" I felt Thei tapped me by my shoulder.

I lifted my head up and saw her looking at me. I wiped the tears from my cheeks. "I just saw something in my mind…"

Just then, I heard someone step out of the room. Thei and I looked towards the direction where it was coming from. I was going to follow the footsteps when Thei grabbed my by the collar to stop me.

"Don't go in there!" she whispered.

I saw a shadowy figure approaching us. We hid behind the closet and took a little peek. It was Ami. She was holding a knife on her hand , walking like a zombie. Oh no… the girl's controlling her!

I stood up and ran towards her.

"Ayame, wait!" Thei shouted.

I ignored her words and grabbed Ami's hand where she was holding the damn knife. I saw that her eyes were bloody red instead of light green. A strange mark formed across her cheeks, making her look demonic.

"Get your filthy hands off me, bitch!" she yelled.

Of course, I don't wanna let go. She's been possessed by the demon. I was afraid that she'll try to kill Ryu… especially Drei.

Thei came towards me and slapped Ami across the face. Whoa, she doesn't look scared. She slapped her several times until the malevolent Ami goes berserk and knocks us to the floor. She took quick steps towards the sleepy siblings. She placed the blade over Ryu's throat.

"P-please don't…" I begged.

Just then, Drei woke up and saw the possessed Ami was about to slit her brother's neck. She knew the girl's on strike again.

"No one tries to kill my brother!" she said sternly, grasping on Ami's hand.

"Very well, since you were a sweet and a thoughtful girl, I'm gonna give you something in return," Ami said sinisterly. It wasn't her voice, it was the girl's. She used her free hand to push her back on the bed and point the knife straight on her chest.

I didn't know what to do, so did Thei. We just stood there and stared. Drei felt Ami's hand grasp firmly on her neck, choking her to death. Luckily, she spotted a glass of tap water on a table next to the bed. She used her hand to push it off the table as it fell on the floor with a loud crash, waking Janize and Ryu up. Well, except Toshi snoring in his sleep.

"W-what happened?" Ryu yawned.

"I think I just had the craziest dream…" Janize groaned.

I took soft steps to see if the malevolent Ami was still doing her thing. The mark on her cheek disappeared. Her eyes were light green again. She blinked and stared at Drei's sapphire-blue eyes.

"Ami, what the hell are you doing?!" Ryu growled when he saw her pointing the knife on her chest.

I sighed in relief.

"Ayame, what are you doing here?" Janize asked.

Ami dropped the knife on the floor and put her hands on her lips. She felt her body shivering, her hands shaking, and her eyes cascading down tears.

"N-no… it can't be…" she whimpered.

"Huh?" Thei asked.

"I-I'm so s-sorry, Drei… I d-didn't mean to…" Ami said between sobs. "She's controlling me…"

Drei put her arm around Ami. "It's okay, Ami. It's not your fault."

"The girl wants to get rid of the two of you…" I said softly.

"Yeah, I know that." Ryu nodded, looking intensely at me. "I heard about you. Do you see things like we do?" he asked.

"Uh-huh…"


	18. Saving You

I was wondering what Ayame was doing in this place. Is she paying us a visit? Thei told me that she'll be staying with us for a week. I was surprised that Ayame was too confident to stay with us, so she'll prove to us that she can see things like we do. I used my thumb and my index finger to touch my neck. Ami really gave a very tight squeeze back when that demon took control of her body.

I could feel Ami shivering and the wound bleeding again. Oh God… I remembered that this bleeding won't last. It will take forever for it to stop. I turned my gaze at the sleepy Toshi snoring in his sleep. Thei, in her usual habit, used a plank to whack him on the head to wake him up.

"Ow!" he growled and held his head. "What's the big idea?!"

"You should have seen it, Toshi. Someone is trying to kill your buddy and your…" she said. Then she smiled. "… your secret love." She giggled, causing him to grumble. Secret love? Is she talking about me?

Ami hugged me tightly. She cried on my shirt and apologizing to me. It wasn't her fault that this happened.

"I'll prove it, guys…" Ayame said. "I'm telling the truth…"

I shook my head slowly and went back to bed. I saw how Ryu was looking at her. Ayame found a bed space next to Janize. I heard my phone ringing scandalously. It started to vibrate and I snatched it from the table. I slid my phone and I saw an unfamiliar number from the screen.

"Don't answer it!!!" Ayame suddenly screeched. She pressed the red button of my phone to stop me from answering.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"That's the girl! If you answered it, s-she'll try to…" she began.

"Ayame…" I cut her off gently. "Who knows Sydney owns a cellphone. She's been dead since the 17th century…"

"Seventeenth century?" she asked then shook her head. "I didn't know that."

I turned my head to look at Ryu, but he was asleep. I sighed and motioned Ayame to go to sleep. Since my drowsiness got away, I decided to do something that would lull me to sleep. I found the book I was reading from the table and I started reading from the page where I last stopped. Ah, this is the life… a very romantic novel… something to erase my boredom…

Just then, I saw a decaying hand and I put the book down. I widened my eyes when Sydney, the demon, was looking furiously at me with bloodshot eyes! I dropped the book on the floor and hopped out of the bed. I prepared to run. It's too late for me to wake Ryu up so there'll someone to protect me. I hid inside the bathroom and slammed the door shut. I panted heavily and fell on the floor. I clutched my chest and sighed.

When I lifted my head up, the girl was right in front of me! She was holding a plank, a ball peen hammer and a set of nails with her. She gave me a sinister smile. I stepped backwards but my back bumped against the door. The girl snapped her fingers as two little toddlers with pale skins appeared. They went toward me and grasped both of my arms. The girl placed the plank over my head and took a nail. The nails were about two and a half inches long.

I struggled to be free, but they were too strong.

"Help!!!" I screamed, but the kid on my right used her hand to cup my mouth. I used my head to bang against the door to catch the others' attention.

--

I fluttered my eyes open. I heard the bathroom door… like someone was banging against it. I got up and saw that Drei was gone from my side. I had a feeling that she'd gone somewhere. I headed towards the bathroom door and twisted the door knob open, but it was locked. Maybe she's in there.

"Ryu… help…!" I heard her voice screaming from the inside.

I grunted and banged my fists against the door until I heard the door click. I heard it creaked itself open slightly and discovered that no one was there. Oh God… where could she be? I closed the door and turned my back to go back to sleep. Then I realized that I wasn't in the room where I was supposed to be. I was in the living room, the sofa was in front of me.

Just then, I heard a low moan from somewhere nearby.

I ran towards the direction where it was coming from. I looked up and saw a staircase in spiral direction. It leads to a room I've never been at, so did Drei. I walked all the way upstairs until I reached the room. The groaning sound became louder, I slowly opened the door and right in front of my eyes was…

…Drei!

There were two little toddlers grasping firmly on her arms while she was struggling. The woman, Sydney, was holding a plank, a ball peen hammer and a set of two and a half inches long nails with her. I know what she's going to do to my sister. She placed the plank over Drei's head while she screamed for help.

I found a ball on the floor, picked it up, and gazed at it. I glared at the girl and threw the ball towards her before she would pound the nails straight inside Drei's skull. The ball knocked the hammer and the nails off the girl's hand.

With this, Drei fell unconsciously on the floor. The two little toddlers let go of her and glared at me with their menacing eyes.

"You dimwit…" the girl growled.

I didn't realized when the plank and the nails fell off the girl's hand, the hammer must have hit Drei hard on the head, knocking her out.

"Let her go!" I demanded.

Sydney unsheathed her knife. This time, the blade was long… but it's not a sword. It looked like a dagger to me. She ran towards me until I felt her decaying hand grasp firmly on my throat.

"Say goodbye to life, Ryu…" she said in a thick raspy voice.

I tried to catch my breath. But her grip was strong. I used my free hands to grab her hands to protect myself. I had the blade point towards me. I want it to point towards the girl, not me. Unfortunately, the knife fell on the floor with a loud thud. I used my foot to step over it to keep the girl from picking it up.

The two toddlers went towards me and grasped firmly on my arms. The girl picked up the knife from the floor and gave me a sinister grin.

My eyes caught a figure behind her, holding the plank in her arms. I recognized her. It was… Drei.

Unexpectedly, she whacked Sydney on the head using the plank several times until the demon fell on the ground, grunting. The girl slit her leg as blood started to drip slowly down her flesh. Drei dropped the plank on the floor and let out a cry. She picked up the plank and whacked the girl once more.

I felt my strength returned to me. I had enough power to be free from the little kids' grasps and approached Drei to help her. I grabbed the demon by the hair and her face was cascading blood. My good ol' sis hit her on the face several times until blood started oozing from her lips.

I heard the cries escaped from her children's lips. They pushed us on the floor and pulled their mother in a tight embrace.

"Mama… Mama…" they whimpered, holding their unconscious mother in their arms.

I looked to my right and saw my sister crouched down on the ground, clutching her leg bleeding. Her hands were stained in blood. I helped her get up.

Unexpectedly, the girl and her children disappeared like dust.

"I'll come for you…" said a raspy whisper.

"You okay?" I asked. Her hand was around my neck while my hand was on her waist. She can barely walk.

"Not much…" Drei muttered.

We were closer towards the door when I heard it creaked open. It was Ayame looking at us. She put her hands on her lips.

"Oh my God… what happened?" she asked in a concerned tone.

"Shit, it hurts!" Drei cried. The bleeding became worse.

"L-let me bandage that for you…" Ayame said, holding a roll of bandage in her hand.

"O..kay…"


	19. Demon

The sun shined brightly at the Saturday morning sky. Drei finds herself sleeping on the floor. She rubbed her head and looked down on her bandaged leg. She saw a blood stain in it that the bandage had turned completely red. She hurriedly rushed towards the bathroom to wash the wound and bandage it again.

She closed the bathroom door shut and removed the blood stained bandage off her leg. The cut was huge. She can see it dripping more blood than the last time. She sat on the floor and got a cotton ball on her hand. She just put some kind of a wound-killing fluid in it and she patted it slowly on the wound. Despite the pain, the first cotton ball was covered in blood and she threw it on the trash bin. She took another one and put the wound healing fluid and patted it slowly on the wound. When the wound was clean, she took a roll of bandage and put them on her leg. But unfortunately for her, she's having a hard time walking.

She opened the door and walked slowly out of the bathroom. She headed towards the door when she lost her balanced, causing her to fall on the ground.

"What the-…" said a voice.

Drei looked up to see Ayame waking up from her sleep.

"Oh my God, Drei!" she cried, rushing towards her injured friend.

Drei wanted to stand up, but the pain held her back. Ayame rushed towards her and helped her get up. Her arm was around Ayame's neck for support.

"I think you should go back to bed…" she suggested.

"N-no… I have to do something…"

"Please, you have to stay in bed. You need to rest."

Ayame put Drei back to bed. Toshi was snoring in his sleep. Thei had a pillow under her head the whole night. She can't stand Toshi's noisy snoring. Ami had her head about to reach the floor while Janize was sleeping under her covers. Ryu was just… sleeping.

Drei reached for her phone, only to find one missed call on the screen. It was a call from Rein. She pressed the call button as her phone began to ring.

--

I heard my phone ringing. I took it to stare at the screen. It was a call from a close friend of mine, Drei. I was calling her last night but she's not answering. Good thing she called early in the Saturday morning.

"Hello?" I put the phone on my ear.

"Rein? Why were you calling me last night?" I heard Drei's voice from the phone.

"Oh," I took a deep breath. "I was gonna tell you that I've been having bad dreams and then suddenly, this girl was right in front of me and tells me that it is my time. What am I gonna do, Drei?" I explained.

"Calm down, Rein, first, are you sure those ghouls you saw are all true?"

"Yes, I mean it. That girl's like a grim reaper."

I've waited for Drei to say another word, but unfortunately, she just hung up. I frantically slid my phone back.

"I knew she won't believe me!" I yelled to myself.

--

_Ryu spots a face mirror on the floor. The glass was broken into pieces when he saw the corner of the broken glass sparkling. _

"_Your destiny has come to an end…" said a raspy voice._

_He knew that it was the demon's voice behind him. A grim formed on his face and turned his head back slightly to get a good look at her._

"_What do you want?" he demanded._

"_Let me tell you something about that witty sister of yours…_

…_you see, Drei's been a good girl and a caring sister. You've remembered those years that she cared for you, and how she's always worried about you. And now I see that your sister has a very smart mouth."_

"_What?"_

"_Her smart mouth blabbed all about your secret identities. She told every one person in public places, and this caused the entire town to talk about them. I heard that they want some of them, too, so that they'll know whether ghosts or no ghosts exist in the world."_

"_She would never do that!"_

"_You thought she is faithful, she today, she has changed. She's not the shy and independent Drei you know, but a naughty and an insolent one."_

_Ryu clenched his fist._

_Damn it, he thought._

"_I've always wanted this opportunity to see a brother and a sister fight tremendously. Suddenly, the girl ends up beaten up by her own brother and gets murdered gruesomely. I would be appreciated to do that if I were you…"_

"_Are you telling me I should beat my own sister until she dies? No way! I haven't beaten up a girl before."_

"_Drei is a very resourceful person, my dear. She may be shy and timid in the outside, but she is naughty and a pain from the inside. Don't tell me you've just realized it right about now…_

…_all you need is a sharp object and stab her multiple times. Don't call for help. Leave her alone so she'll lose enough blood until her skin turns pale. I've wanted her to leave my house with you, but since she told you not to leave, I am destined to destroy her life and soon she must suffer from my curse, and you will hear her pathetic apologies reaching your ears."_

"_So what do you want me to do?"_

"_Well, kill her."_

"_I won't believe a filthy and a loathsome witch like you. Who knows a sister like mine could use a blood bath?"_

"_But what you don't know is, she'll just instantly hurt your feelings. You've heard me, she is a very naughty bitch."_

"_Okay then, I'll do it. Only in one condition: Prove your pathetic words right."_

--

"No!" I shook my head with my hands covering my ears. I… I saw another nightmare from my mind, and it was not a dream.

It was reality.

Ryu… he was talking to that demon… she told lies about Drei so she could send Ryu to kill her… I don't know what to do… Drei's in so much terrible pain… For once, they would think I'm her guardian angel, but I want to protect her from the demon's grasps.

I don't know what to do.

I could hear footsteps approaching, telling me that Ryu was coming towards the room. I forced Drei to get up and hide in the closet.

"H-hey… what are you…?" I interrupted her by pushing her inside the closet and close its door.

"Be quiet!" I hissed.

I heard the door creaked open. It was Ryu on the door. He had a grim across his face, which confirmed me that she was probably looking for Drei.

"Have you seen Drei?" he asked.

"N-no… I haven't…" I shook my head, pretending that nothing happened.


	20. Chapter 18

"Are you trying to hide Drei?"

"N-no, she went outside to get some fresh air." Ayame said awkwardly. She avoid looking at the closet a few inches near her so Ryu won't find out that Drei was inside the closet.

--

_Drei heard the voices of Ayame and her brother arguing. She was wondering why a friend of hers would hide her inside a closet. She heard Ryu's voice booming the entire room. _

"_I'm sorry but I'm not gonna tell you where she is,"_

"_You better spill it out or else,"_

"_You're gonna kill me just because a girl right in front of you doesn't wanna tell you where his sister is?"_

"_Don't tell me she's hiding in that closet,"_

_Drei gulped. She could hear footsteps approaching followed up by a sudden bang. She heard the same voices arguing over and over. She let out a small yelp when she felt the bandaged cut on her leg bleeding tremendously._

_Oh great… she let out a sigh of frustration._

"_Would you look at that? A little girl suffers from a terrible pain." said a raspy voice. Drei clutched on the cut on her leg as blood started to drip on her bare hands. The blood began to stain the worn-out clothes inside the closet._

"_You've been a very naughty girl, my dear. I can already see your brother's rage and anger ready to put their hands on your insolent and rubbish attitude."_

"_What!?"_

"_Don't say a word, because what I told about you to your brother was true…_

…_using that pink-haired girl as my vessel was a mistake, I wouldn't have used a frail body like that one. This time, I will be choosing a new body, and it looks like I've found one."_

_Drei's eyes widened when the demon in front of her revealed a face of a person inside an enchanted mirror. She peered closer towards the image when she saw the twinkle on its piercing… emerald-green eyes._

"_No…" her small voice quivered._

"_Yes… he will be my new body from now on. He will do the job for me to exploit you. You've cared for your brother since you were little tots, but now he can't stand you anymore. He is tired and sick of your over protectiveness. Your death is near…"_

_The demon put her fingers below Drei's chin. Shivers ran down her spine back as the demon steamed a green toxic gas out of her lips to her nostrils._

_Drei felt dizzy as the image she could see started to get blurry and closes her eyes._

"I'm telling you, she's not in there, dimwit!" Ayame grasped on Ryu's hand to stop him from opening the closet. He used the other hand to drag it away from his. He forced the closet door open.

"She's **not **in that closet," he glared at Ayame after he saw Drei inside. Her body fell motionless on the floor.

Ayame just stood there with her feet flat on the floor. She looked down to her shoes. "I hid her in there so you can't get your filthy hands on her." She said grimly.

"You're thinking I was gonna kill her?"

"Yes!" Ayame growled. "I saw you talking to that damn demon! Are you planning to kill your own sister, ha?!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

She slapped her own face. "You have a bad case of amnesia, don't you?" she asked.

Ryu sighed in frustration and glanced down at the unconscious Drei. "You have something to do with this one?" he asked.

"No," Ayame replied. "It seems that you've knocked her out after you've punched the closet door multiple times,"

Ryu carried his sister in his arms. He stared at her bandaged leg bleeding tremendously. Few droplets of blood started to drip on the floor.

"It's bleeding… again?" Ayame cried.

"Duh, isn't it obvious?"

--

Drei walked out of the classroom by the time the lunch bell rang. She stared at the lockers while heading towards the girls' restroom. She stepped inside and saw her reflection on the mirror. She washed her face and looked back at her reflection, only to find a shadowy figure hiding behind a cubicle behind her.

She felt sweat drops cascade down her head and her heart beating wildly. She blinked and the shadowy figure transformed into a boy. She saw it approach closer, looking at her with its menacing eyes. She saw the color of his eyes… piercing emerald-green. There was a dark aura engulfed around him and he was holding a knife on his hand.

"R-Ryu…?" she gasped.

Just then, the figure grabbed her hands together behind her back and she felt a blade pressed on her throat. She felt his breath warm on her neck as sweat drops continued cascading. Shivers ran down her spine, she felt him hard. His strong hands grasped firmly on her wrists.

"Say goodbye to life…" he said in a raspy voice. "Time to get some rest…"

Drei tried to struggle, but she was afraid that the blade placed firmly on her throat will slit her neck, making it possible to end her life.

_Drei_

The blade pressed firmly on my throat… his strong hands grasped firmly on my wrists… his menacing eyes… I've remembered them… the figure had the eyes of my brother's, his hair, his outfit, his body… and his attitude…

So here I am…

…murdered by my own brother…

"Say your last words…" he hissed.

Tears started strolling down my cheeks as my sapphire-blue eyes met his emerald-green eyes.

"I… I…" I began breathlessly. "I…" I sniffed and sighed. "I love you… goodbye…" I slowly closed my eyes with my tears cascading down my cheeks.

I heard him gasp and let out a muffled cry. He discarded the knife and he let go of me. I fell on the floor and I looked up at him. The dark aura around him was gone. He was looking at me, the demonic look on his face was gone.

A sad smile formed across my face. "Y-you're back…"

"Damn witch…" I heard him mutter.

I got up. "You almost killed me, Ryu. What are you trying to do?" I asked.

"I didn't know, Drei. I remembered that the demon was talking to me… then I found you inside the closet where that stupid Ayame hid you." Ryu said grimly. Then he looked back at me. "Before I forget, I want to talk to you **privately**."

I nodded slowly. "Okay…"


	21. Free

Drei looked up at her brother and she turned her gaze at the knife he dropped. It was an inch closer to her foot. She sighed and stared down at the bandaged cut on her leg bleeding tremendously.

When will this stupid thing stop bleeding? She thought. It reminded her about Ami's black wound, which the bleeding will take forever before it stops.

"Remember what I've told you earlier?" she heard her brother ask.

"Don't tell anyone about those damn third eyes." Drei let out another sigh. "Ryu, I'm keeping this stupid secret to myself. I only told Ayame about it because she admitted that she has one, too, like us. And now you're blaming me about this madness, ha?!"

"I didn't say anything,"

"I can hear the voice of death reaching my ears. The demon spent all her days just to look for me so she can exploit me. I want to be free… so I could end my suffering," she looked down to her shoes.

"If that's what you wanted," Drei was surprised that it wasn't Ryu's voice after all. She turned to look at the dark aura engulf around him and his emerald-green eyes turn bloody red. There was a black mark form on his face, making him look demonic. "I'll be happy to do it for you,"

Drei felt that it was the demon's voice. She watched him walk closer to her, causing her to step backwards. She gulped when she saw him right in front of her. She looked down and saw a knife on his hand. He used the other hand to grasp firmly on her throat, making her gasp for air.

"Nnngghh…"

"You said you want to be free," the demon said in a raspy voice. "And now, it is time that you should get the rest you've always wanted,"

Drei bit her lip and stared at her brother's bloody red eyes. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt the cold blade stab right through her stomach. She let out a muffled cry and looked down. Blood was dripping down her stomach as it started to stain her blouse.

Ryu twisted the blade inside to deepen it, making his poor sister cry even more as blood started oozing from her lips.

"I'm loving this," the demon said with a sinister grin on her face.

Drei didn't know how much she can survive any longer. She spat out blood and Ryu pulled the blade out of the hole on her stomach. She collapsed on the floor breathlessly, allowing the blood to cascade down to the floor. She felt her heart beating slowly as it beat slower… and slower…

A sad smile formed on her face. "Yes… I'm finally… free…" those were her last words before she had her last breath. She slowly closes her eyes as her heart and pulse have stopped beating.


	22. Epilogue

Ryu clutched his head and found himself inside the bathroom. He opened his eyes and found a knife on his hand. He could see the blood stain in it. He looked down on the floor and noticed that he was stepping on a pool of blood. He followed where it was coming from and he was in a complete shock.

It was the corpse of his sister lying motionless on the floor, blood dripping out from the hole on her stomach. She was lying facedown.

_I knew this would happen! _He clenched his fist, still holding the knife on his hand. _I've been so stupid and a heartless brother! I let… that demon take control of my body and… kill the… only sister I have! _

"_Oh yes, you are, my dear boy. You've got what you finally wanted."_

"I didn't say anything related to murder!" he yelled. "Why would you think of me murdering a girl, especially when she's my sister? Now look what you made me do!"

"_It's not my fault, it's yours…"_

He knew that the demon was standing behind him. He looked at the corner of his eye. He heard her footsteps approach him with splat sounds, leaving a trail of blood behind. He turned his back around.

"Since you murdered Drei, this is what you deserve," he muttered and he lunged at the demon. He had her pinned on the floor as he pointed the blade on her. "Have a nice afterlife…" he whispered. "I should have done this on the first place,"

_SZINK! _

The demon let out a blood curling cry. She felt the blood streaming down her throat. "You..!" she growled.

"I'm doing this for her!" Ryu yelled, he slit her body multiple times until blood was dripping on the ground. He saw her eyes closed and no air steaming out of her nostrils.

He stopped slashing her body and stood up. He watched the demon's corpse disappear like dust. He stared back at the corpse of his sister when he saw a translucent figure in front of him.

"D-Drei?" he called.

The soul stared at her body with tears showering down her cheeks. She looked at him in tears.

"I'm not supposed to be like this…" she shook her head. "It's not your fault. It's my fault…"

"It's **our **fault that this happened…" Ryu muttered. "Those curses… our friends think we have something to do with these… like this mark… oh." He noticed that the marks were no longer on their arms.

"Now that you've killed the demon for me, we're all safe…" then a frown formed across her face. "…well, except me." She stared back at him. "I've always wanted to be free… free from those demon situations… but why did this happen? I really wanted to live a normal life… my life would be miserable, especially when you're not there."

"You know, I never thought I should say this but…" Ryu began then he turned his head down. "We should… uhm… die together, should we?" h asked.

"I thought you'll never ask… I would be lonely in paradise… not when you're with me."

"_Oh, dear children, don't talk that way."_

It wasn't the demon's voice. It was coming from a beautiful heaven goddess.

"_That doesn't mean you have to kill yourself. You are too young to die, especially you, Andrea."_

Drei put her hands on her back and looked down, pretending to scribble something on the floor with her foot. She lifted her head up. "So is it really my time?" she asked.

"_No, my dear."_

"But this body… it's been shattered like a rag doll!"

"_You leave me no choice…"_

Ryu felt himself dizzy until he collapsed on the floor. Drei saw his soul driven out of his body.

"What?! B-but why would you…?" she asked.

"_But that's what you wanted. Come, join me in paradise,"_

The light from the sky illuminated from the above as they ascended up to the heavens, leaving the two inanimate bodies behind.

**THE… END**


End file.
